


Pressure

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the pressure gets to Kaldur, and he needs someone to take it away. So, he goes to Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

“The mission was nearly a disaster.”

The shame was evident in Kaldur’s voice. It had Roy raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.”

“Roy, I am their leader. Anything that goes wrong is my fault.”

Roy sighed. He knew talking to Kaldur was impossible when he was like this.

“So what do you want, Kal? Drink?”

“Roy… you know what I want…”

Roy definitely did. There was only one thing that could make the tension in his shoulders disappear. He gave a quick nod.

“Okay. I’m going to grab a beer. I want you to take your clothes off.” 

Kaldur hesitated for only a moment before removing his uniform in a few swift movements. Then, he waited for Roy to return.

The redhead paused only long enough to put the beer on the coffee table before he stepped into the bedroom to grab something. He knew that Kaldur would wait even without saying anything. His lips pulled up into a smirk when he saw that Kaldur was, in fact, in the same spot he’d been left in, head bowed submissively. The sight went straight to his cock. He reached up and fastened the black leather harness around Kaldur’s torso. They’d tried a collar once, but it irritated his gills enough that they promptly threw it out.

“How’s that?” He asked.

“Good,” Kaldur sighed.

“Good. C’mere.”

Roy fastened the leash to the harness, smirking when Kaldur dropped to his knees, and led him to the couch. He sat down and undid his jeans, pulling his belt out of the loops. 

“Ah ah. Not yet,” Roy scolded as Kaldur leaned in to mouth at his underwear. “I want you to feel my cock while I spank your ass.”

Roy palmed himself through his briefs, getting himself hard. He traced his thumb over Kaldur’s lower lip, letting the Atlantean suck on it. He never would have guessed that he had such an oral fixation if he hadn’t seen it first hand. 

“I think that’s enough. Come on, get up here.”

It didn’t take any more any more prompting than that for Kaldur to settle himself over Roy’s lap just the way the redhead liked, in the way that would give the best access to his ass.

Roy wrapped the leash around his hand and placed it on Kaldur’s lower back. He kept an eye on his reaction to make sure there wasn’t too much tension. He seemed fine, so Roy continued.

“How many do you think you deserve?”

Kaldur doesn’t hesitate.

“Fifty.”

Roy pinches him for that.

“We’ve been over this, Kal. I’m not hitting you fifty times, even if it is just my hand. I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you ten with my belt. And you’ll count them all. When I’m done, you’ll thank me for punishing you properly.”

Roy had long since learned not to offer a reward. Kaldur didn’t do this for sex. At least, it never started that way. This always started with Roy punishing Kaldur for whatever he thought he’d done wrong, and it always ended with Roy showing Kaldur how to love himself.

“Yes, sir.”

Roy licked his lips and folded the belt. He smoothed the leather over the curve of his ass. He raised his arm and brought the belt down with a loud crack. Kaldur grunted but otherwise gave no indication of pain.

“One.”

Crack!

“Two.”

Aside from the counting, Kaldur made no sound. He didn’t squirm. He took each lash like it was nothing.

Sometimes, it frustrated Roy. Sometimes, Roy was determined to make Kaldur cry or at least react in some way that showed that under the military training he was still a person. Sometimes he did it for himself, sometimes it was for Kaldur. Sometimes it was for both and sometimes he couldn’t tell.

By lash number six, a bead of sweat rolled down Kaldur’s spine. His ass was bright red. Roy wanted to kiss each welt. Maybe he would next time they saw each other when they started to heal.

“Eight. Nine. Ten.”

Kaldur’s voice almost cracked on ten. And he’d wanted fifty!

Roy set the belt down and rubbed a hand over his ass, just below the lowest welt. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Roy smiled. He really didn’t want to punish Kaldur for forgetting.

“You’re welcome.”

He didn’t dare use any pet names, not yet. Not while Kaldur’s shoulders were still so tense.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson. I’m going to keep going until I think you have. Keep counting. Start at eleven.”

It took another twelve hits. Kaldur started to jerk his hips at nineteen, but he relaxed fully between strikes.

“That’s it. You’re such a good boy, Kaldur. You’re so obedient. You always do what’s best for everyone else. But you never do what’s best for yourself, do you?”

“What’s best for the Team is what’s best for me.”

Roy gave one of the welts a hard spank, earning a surprised yelp.

“No. You need to take care of yourself. I don’t like to keep punishing you this way, Kaldur. Now, either you start taking care of yourself or I will tell Aquaman where these marks come from.”

He traced an old whip mark on the back of his shoulder, despite how Kaldur tensed again.

“Did you do this to yourself, Kaldur?”

“Yes, sir.”

The admission was soft and filled with shame. Roy gave him another spank. Kaldur jerked again.

“Did you put yourself in unnecessary danger during this mission?”

“All risks were- ow!”

Roy pinched Kaldur’s thigh.

“Yes or no, Kaldur. Did you put yourself in danger.”

“Yes, sir.”

Another spank, another jerk of his hips.

“Did you take the blame for something that wasn’t your fault? Yes or no, Kaldur. I’m not in the mood for bullshit.”

“Yes, sir.”

Another spank, another jerk of his hips.

“Dammit, Kaldur. You… Okay, on your knees. Come on, get down.”

Kaldur settled down between Roy’s legs, eyeing the bulge between his thighs. He watched Roy grab the can of beer and open it before taking a long sip.

“When’s the last time you’ve indulged in something?”

“I watched a film with the Team last week.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“No, sir. I did not.”

“Then that’s not indulging. Open your mouth for me.”

Kaldur obeyed without hesitation. Roy’s cock gave an appreciative throb. He poured some of the beer into Kaldur’s open mouth. Kaldur swallowed most of it, though a few drops spilled past his lips. He lapped it all up. Roy could only imagine that he would do the same with his cum.

Roy stood, tugging on the leash. He led Kaldur to the bedroom and ordered him up onto the bed. His briefs were getting way too tight.

“I want you to touch yourself.”

Kaldur shifted to get comfortable before taking his cock in his hand and stroking. Roy scowled and pinched his thigh.

“Properly. Make this feel good. Do what feels right to you.”

Roy took another sip of beer while he watched. Kaldur’s movements were awkward and hesitant at first. They always were. But soon, they became more fluid and natural and so hot to watch. Kaldur’s eyes slipped shut and his fingers traced along his over-sensitive gills and he brought his hand up to suck at the webbing and Roy could have cum on the spot from the sweet sound he made.

“Oh… Oh… Oh! Ah… Ngh…”

Kaldur’s cock was starting to throb. His fingers that weren’t being sucked on were teasing his nipples and moving down to rub against his puckered entrance.

At first, Roy assumed Kaldur was avoiding his cock to build up the pleasure, so that it would feel so much better when he finally indulged. But when Kaldur’s cock was bright red and dripping precum, and he was writhing and moaning and whimpering, Roy realized that he was still depriving himself.

“Kaldur. Kaldur!”

The Atlantean’s eyes shot open, pupils dilated with arousal. His lips were shiny with spit.

“Look at your cock. Look at how hard you are. Does that hurt?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Why aren’t you touching yourself? Don’t lie or I’ll have to punish you again.”

“I have not earned it.”

Roy pursed his lips and smacked his cock. Even as Kaldur arched his back and howled, precum dribbled past his slit. Roy smirked. Kaldur was into this. He took Kaldur’s cock in his hand with a rough grip that had the Atlantean wincing even though Roy could feel it throbbing.

“You think you haven’t earned this? That team treats you like shit. They don’t ever take care of you. They don’t take care of you so you have to take care of yourself. You have to do this-” He gave a slow stroke, “for yourself. Stop punishing yourself, Kaldur. You’re allowed to love yourself. You’re allowed to do things for yourself. You’re allowed to feel this.”

Roy started stroking properly. Kaldur was so lost in the pleasure that he completely forgot to watch himself and subdue his reaction. He writhed and grabbed at the sheets and moaned so loudly that Roy was sure that the neighbours could hear. The archer couldn’t understand a single word that Kaldur screamed, all of it in Atlantean, but he got the gist of it. Kaldur really didn’t cum nearly enough.

Kaldur’s hips jerked, soft whimpers leaving his lips. He licked his cum off of Roy’s hand. When he swallowed every drop, he leaned back against the pillow with a lazy smile.

Roy shucked his clothes off and straddled his hips.

“I swear Kaldur we’ll have real sex soon I just need- Oh fuck… Fuck Kaldur, Kaldur, Ka- Ah, fuck!”

The contrast of Roy’s milky white cum against Kaldur’s dark stomach was beautiful. It would have been poetic if Roy was one for poetry. There was a bottle of water on the bedside table. Kaldur used it to clean up. 

Roy rolled over onto his back and remove the harness before pulling Kaldur against his chest to take the pressure off the welts on his ass.

“You gonna’ take care of yourself now?” Roy asked gently, tracing patterns on his skin.

“I will do my best.”

Roy gave a frustrated sigh, but kissed the top of his head.

“Good enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
